Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 July 2016
00:05:13 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:05:17 * Terrios528 revives the poptarts 00:05:22 And pictures of Zac Efron 00:05:22 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:05:22 is it wrong to ship every HTF character with everyone 00:05:26 I LIVE!!! 00:05:27 cause i think i do that 00:05:32 oh god the bot is here 00:05:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:05:48 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:05:50 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:05:54 !kill Zac Efron 00:05:56 * Bot_Lumpy rips Zac Efron 's guts out through their eye sockets 00:06:00 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:06:02 :O 00:06:05 :0 00:06:07 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:06:24 run for your lives 00:06:31 !kill Ally with her husband 00:06:31 * Bot_Lumpy de-bones Ally with her husband with a rusty set of pliers. 00:06:46 There we're both dead now lol 00:06:48 !kill himself 00:06:49 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing himself at this time 00:06:55 XD 00:06:56 !kill triangleman 00:06:56 * Bot_Lumpy glues triangleman to spider-infested tree. 00:07:10 wait i can't run? 00:07:15 !kill JackSepticEye 00:07:16 * Bot_Lumpy glues JackSepticEye to spider-infested tree. 00:07:20 Thank you 00:07:21 !kill the runners 00:07:22 * Bot_Lumpy glues the runners to spider-infested tree. 00:07:24 ...handybags 00:07:33 CRAP SPIDERS MY ONLY WEAKNESS 00:07:34 !kill Pewdiepie 00:07:35 * Bot_Lumpy glues Pewdiepie to spider-infested tree. 00:07:45 I think it's stuck 00:07:47 Never mind 00:07:52 Don't kill anybody 00:07:54 That's bad lol 00:08:02 !kill nobody 00:08:03 * Bot_Lumpy rips nobody 's guts out through their eye sockets 00:08:10 XD 00:08:14 !kill XD 00:08:15 * Bot_Lumpy mulches XD 's face with an egg beater 00:08:21 Why won't Lumpy answer my messages 00:08:25 Ufhh 00:08:36 LONG LIVE ZAC ERR ON 00:08:51 No 00:08:56 Lumpy 00:08:57 LIVE FOREVER ZAC EFRON 00:09:03 !kill Bot Lumpy 00:09:04 * Bot_Lumpy de-bones Bot Lumpy with a rusty set of pliers. 00:09:07 XD 00:09:12 WHAT AM I DOING 00:09:21 * Bot_Lumpy burns tongue for saying that 00:09:34 oh my 00:09:52 !Lumpy I ship you with Pacifibot 00:09:53 What?! With who now?! FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY FUCKING SHIT'S SAKE NO! That's my cousin you disgusting piece of horse shit!!! 00:10:06 TAYLOR LAUTNER AND ZAC EFRON ARE SO CUTE AND GORGEOUS 00:10:22 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:10:27 fuck Pacifibot 00:10:30 !ignore Queen_Desi 00:10:30 Bot Lumpy: I'll now ignore all messages from Queen_Desi 00:10:31 XD 00:10:35 Noooo 00:10:41 He's his own boss 00:10:44 !unignore Queen Desi 00:10:46 !unignore Queen Desi 00:10:46 Bot Lumpy: Ally is not ignored, therefore can't be unignored 00:11:00 Imma waffle 00:11:15 Imma fuck you up 00:11:29 BUILD A WALL AND GET RID OF THE GF IMMIGRANTS 00:11:33 Neil! 00:11:38 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 00:11:55 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:12:40 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:12:47 !kill Mr Creeper500 00:12:48 * Bot_Lumpy rips Mr Creeper500 's guts out through their eye sockets 00:12:59 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:13:04 !kill Lammy 00:13:06 * Bot_Lumpy glues Lammy to spider-infested tree. 00:13:22 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:13:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:13:26 me makes Lammy scream 00:13:38 If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it. 00:14:10 My stomache acid 00:14:34 Neil is filth 00:14:56 I'm so fancy. You already know. I'm in the fast lane from LA to Tokyo. I'm so fancy, can't you taste this gold? 00:14:57 Oh yeah, don't forget what it calls you Terry 00:15:17 This is Patrick. 00:15:18 "P 00:15:40 Brandon don't kill people you meanie 00:15:42 Back Together 00:15:42 back together 00:15:54 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:15:56 !thank !Terrios528 00:15:57 Thank you !Terrios528! 00:16:11 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 00:16:12 ASHALLLLLYYYYYY 00:16:23 I wonder who wrote that? 00:16:37 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:17:02 !say !say !say !say !say It was me! 00:17:02 !say !say !say !say It was me! 00:17:03 !say !say !say It was me! 00:17:05 !say !say It was me! 00:17:05 !say It was me! 00:17:06 It was me! 00:17:20 Dio 00:18:00 I thought I saw a puddy tat I did! I did! I did saw a puddy tat 00:18:25 Filth, kiss my ass now! 00:18:36 Sorry Trump For Office. 00:19:07 Are we abusing the bot? 00:19:09 NAH 00:19:56 I'm filing a bot abuse claim! 00:20:50 LAPIDOT LAPIDOT LAPIDOT LAPIDOT LAPIDOT LAPIDOT LAPIDOT LAPIDOT LAPIDOT 00:21:05 Lol 00:21:17 I'm kinda tired 2016 07 30